In a CDMA (Code-Division Multiple Access) wireless communication system, adjacent cells may have an identical carrier frequency point so as to save frequency resources and improve the throughput of the system.
In this system, because a current cell has the same carrier frequency as an adjacent cell, a signal of the adjacent cell may be introduced into the current cell when passing through a RF section of a terminal, and it will interfere with a useful signal of the current cell. At this time, it needs to perform code channel activation.
Taking a TD-SCDMA wireless communication system as an example, in an existing coherent demodulation wireless communication system, when a signal received by the terminal is mixed with an intra-frequency signal of the adjacent cell, both an interference code channel and a user code channel will be introduced into a detector for joint detection. When the total number of the code channels exceeds the capacity of the detector, it will perform code channel activation and discard some of the code channels, so as to ensure that the total number of the code channels does not exceed the capacity of the detector, thereby to perform matching filtering and equalizing.
However, currently the code channels are selected according to the power of the code channels, rather than the other features. As a result, some code channels with more information may be discarded, which results in performance loss of a receiver.